YoRHa No. 8 Type B
Summary A YoRHA deserter that used to be a captain. It had a deft command of multiple weapons, and switched easily between them in combat. Ordered to be apprehended by Command for abandoning its post, it put up a fierce resistance before being destroyed by 2B and 9S. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely 7-A Name: YoRHa No. 8 Type B, 8B Origin: Nier: Automata Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Android Affiliation: YoRHa Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Via Flight Unit), Expert user of close range weapons, Telekinesis (Can move her weapons and even wield Engels arm as a weapon), Regeneration (At least Low, higher, possibly High-Low over time; via nanomachines), Immortality (Type 8; Cannot die as long as her memory data exists in the YoRHa Network. Had this ability while she worked for YoRHa), Resurrection (Should the active body be destroyed her memory data from the YoRHa Network will automatically be put into a replacement body. Had this ability while she worked for YoRHa), Self-Destruction, via Plug-in Chips: Heads-up display on the combat visor (with minimap, enemy location, data on enemies, various other information), via Pod: Gatling, Can fire rockets, Can fire a continuous ray of energy, Firing a highly destructive laser, Scanning, Hacking, Stealth Mastery (Can set up radio wave camouflage) Attack Potency: At least City level, likely Mountain level (Comparable to A2, who survived the destruction of Mt. Ka'ala) Speed: At least Superhuman with at least Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Can pilot the flight unit, which has at least Massively Hypersonic speed), at least Massively Hypersonic with flight unit (9S flew from space to a specific location on earth in 28 seconds), at least Massively Hypersonic with flight unit, Speed of Light attack speed with pod laser Lifting Strength: Superhuman physically, Class K with telekinesis (Should be comparable to 2B, who is casually capable of wielding Engels arm as a weapon) Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely''' Mountain Class''' Durability: At least City level, likely Mountain level (Comparable to A2, who survived the destruction of Mt. Ka'ala) Stamina: Virtually inexhaustible (Is an android. YoRHa type androids do not need any fuel to function) Range: Tens of meters with physical attacks, hundreds of meters with the Pod‘s gatling, kilometers with the Pod‘s laser and the Flight Unit Standard Equipment: Standard-issue military visor, Flight Unit (She had access to those while working under YoRHa), One Pod (A tactical support unit is standardly assigned to YoRHa soldiers. She had access to those while working under YoRHa), Several Weapons and Plug-in Chips (There is a set of basic chips every android has. Additionally it is likely that she had other chips as well, that she took with her when deserting YoRHa. The effects of those chips are however unknown) Intelligence: High, capable of evading YoRHa for a considerable amount of times and while still in YoRHa was a captain. Was smart enough to order a tactical retreat during the initial confrontation with 9S and 2B Weaknesses: As an android she is vulnerable to electromagnetic waves and viruses. Also, she can theoretically be hacked. The body she is currently in dies if the OS chip is removed. Plug-in Chips Plug-in Chips are items that can be implanted into androids to improve their abilities or to enable them of executing certain actions. The most important of those chips is the OS chip that contains the androids central system. There is a list of standard chips any android has besides the OS. These chips mainly take care of the HUD on the combat visor. This unit likely had other chips as well. The effects of those are unknown however. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NieR: Automata Category:Androids Category:Antagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 7